


No One Will Forget

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hurt, Self Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: *** MAJOR SPOILER ***I am still hurting over the Vikings finale and wrote this drabble to get some of the angst out of my system. Reader is the wife of Ivar and is there when 'it' happens.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	No One Will Forget

You practically growled as you cut down another saxon who blocked your path. He was doing something stupid and it was your job to stop him. Your axe cut through another throat in a spray of blood and you were able to close a little more ground. 

Horror clenched at your heart when you spotted the saxon soldier who was now stood face to face with him. Why wasn't he doing anything? Pushing angrily at the next fool that ran towards you, you moved a few steps nearer.   
Hvitserk was on the ground a few feet back from Ivar and you mentally begged him to stand and help his brother. He appeared to be too weak from the battle though. For a moment, the stinging of your own wounds found you but you quickly ignored it in favour of reaching Ivar. You had to reach Ivar.

You were almost there. Taking down the last man stood in your way, you finally made it to him. But you'd been too slow. "No!" you yelled as you rushed to his side at the same moment that he fell to the ground. "No, no no" you pulled him against your chest whilst trying to put pressure on to his bleeding wounds.

"Y/n" he reached a shaky hand up to your face and rubbed his thumb across your cheek "my Y/n".

"Only your's" you nodded as you felt tears starting to run down your face. Hvitserk came and fell to the ground on Ivar's other side as he took in what was happening. You'd known that his legs were getting worse recently but you hadn't thought it would get this bad. His once bright eyes were now clouded and dull.

He turned to his brother with those dull eyes "I'm afraid. I'm afraid". Your heart broke further as tears continued to stream down your face.

"I won't tell anyone" Hvistserk assured him "no one will ever forget, Ivar the Boneless". You vaguely noticed that the fighting surrounding you had ceased.

"I will see you in Valhalla my love" you promised him before placing one last kiss on his lips. As you lifted your head once more you heard him exhale one final time before his eyes went dead. A sob broke from your lips and you lifted one hand to cover your mouth whilst taking hold of Hvitserk's with the other.

He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze, helping you ground yourself before he spoke to Alfred "just give us a moment with him". Over Hvitserk's shoulder you watched Alfred sign the Christian cross before standing and backing away. Immediately you returned your gaze to Ivar.

How could he be gone? So suddenly, so easily? As you closed your eyes you were sure you heard the powerful wings of the Valkyrie, come to take him to the great hall. The only thing that offered you any solace was thinking of the day that you would be able to join him there.

==

Ivar the Boneless had died that day. And part of you had gone with him. Hvitserk and you had ensured that Ivar got a true Viking burial. Hvitserk had sat for a while before leaving the grave and placing his hand on your shoulder as he passed you. After saying your own goodbyes you felt lost.

"I am going to become a Christian" Hvisterk had told you later that day. You'd been so shocked at first that it took a moment for you to register what he was saying. When it did sink in though you had only one reaction. He didn't look particularly surprised when you slapped him. "It is the only way we will ever settle here".

"Then we won't settle here" you snarled in anger "who want's to live in a land without the gods? How can you turn your back on them like this?"

"The time of the gods is ending Y/n" Hvitserk raised his voice before shaking his head and rubbing his hand down his face "don't you see that? Ivar saw that. He knew it". 

You scoffed at him "Ivar didn't betray the gods Hvitserk, he sits with them in Valhalla". Turning away from him you knew that you were going to be parting ways now. "They will never accept you truly Hvitserk" you told him "you can wear their stupid cross and forsake the gods but you will always be an outsider". 

==

As you set foot on the shore of Kattegat once again you felt a sense of relief. The Christian land felt more cursed to you now than it ever had. Holding you head high as you strode through the curious crowds you ignored their whispers. Being the wife of Ivar the Boneless had never been an easy task but it was a title you held with pride.

By the time you'd entered the hall the news had already been broken to Ingrid and the people. As she met your eyes she gave you a slight nod of her head before leaving the room. She handed you a drink as you met her in the bedroom "where is Hvitserk?" she asked.

"He remains in Wessex" you grimaced "as a Christian". 

Ingrid was visibly shocked by this before a look of determination crossed her face. "These Christians look to take over. But they will not take Kattegat, not whilst I sit on it's throne". You took a swig of mead as you listened "do I have the support of Ivar the Boneless' wife?"

"The interests of the gods will always have my support" you tipped your cup to her slightly. "I will die before betraying the gods and forfeiting my seat with Ivar in Valhalla". She nodded in approval before turning and heading back out to the main hall. 

This path was unsure and filled with new dangers but your faith in the gods held strong. The gods would never be forgotten, the Viking reputation will live on and everybody will know of Ivar the Boneless.

**Author's Note:**

> What are other people feeling about the finale?  
> I felt that it should've been at least a main character that killed Ivar, not some random soldier. I also felt it was out of character for him to be scared about death in the end.   
> We wont talk about Hvitserk converting because that hurt me on a whole other level.


End file.
